narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinki Izayoi
Shinki Izayoi (十六夜シンキ, Izayoi Shinki), a member of Konohagakure's Anbu. Background Shinki was found by a wanderer on the outskirts of Konoha and was taken to Konoha's Orphanage. From there Shinki came to age and they sent him to the village to attend the academy to become a fine shinobi. After graduation, he met his team, two girls and a male. Murasaki Meigetsu, an attractively young girl who probably gets what she wants and Miyuki Renbu, a well averaged student but not even close to Shinki himself. Then there's Itsuki Yatsu, a former member of Root and an expert in espionage. After Shinki introduced himself, Team Itsuki was officially born. After undergoing training and missions for a good period of time, they were ready to head and attend the Chūnin Exams. The First Stage, after listening to all the rules and consequences, he began reading all the questions but didn't answer until some time passed by, this allowed him to look secretly around at the other genin. Noticing who has moved their pencils and what seat they were in. With the help of Miyuki's Kogakugan, Shinki used Eye Mind Reading jutsu on her to gather all the information she has acquired from each individual he spotted and began comparing common answers to see which one was right. After writing down all answers to their appropriate questions, Shinki then used Body Coating on both Miyuki and Murasaki. In the second exam, they lost their scroll to the enemy and were going to just give up but thanks to Miyuki and her kekkei genkai they pulled through and just by a little managed to pass. On the final exam all three faced formidable opponents but thanks to Itsuki's intense training they defeated their enemy with exhaustion and all three became Chūnin. After becoming chūnin, he asked Itsuki to train him more and in the art of espionage, Itsuki agreed and thus began his new journey. Shinki gathered information bit by bit and performed well enough during missions that Itsuki had given him, in the process he was taught the basics of Earth Release. Unseen Depths Shinki was summoned by Itsuki who had recently obtained an S-Rank mission by the Hokage and Anbu. A great opportunity to hone his skills, Itsuki explained and they both fled to Takigakure. There in the village lies a group called Divine Zero, led by a woman named Anata. Mission was to observe and intercept any messages given off from the enemy. Shinki and Itsuki disguised themselves as mere Taki villagers, after settling in they began their mission. It took almost a month for Divine Zero to mobilize and each time dire information was being passed Shinki took no chance in letting the messengers live. Divine Zero changed their tactic and sent a member out in daylight to deliver a package, Itsuki was forced to leave while Shinki was left behind alone. The next night, Shinki kidnapped a member and dived into his mind, he couldn't find anything critical so he was disposed of. Each night he did the same thing but none of them had anything until he noticed that each member in Divine Zero all had the name Anata, Anata wasn't their leader nor was she in Takigakure since all members were accountable. He then waited for Ituski, two months passed and Shinki just had to report back, the mission was a failure on his part. Category:ANBU Category:Konohagakure Resident